A conventional sun-roof device is disclosed in Japanese patent Laid-open publication No.63(1988)-222925 published without examination on Sep. 16, 1988.
The sun-roof device includes an opening portion formed in a roof of the vehicle. The opening portion has a pair of parallel spaced side peripheries each of which extends in a lengthwise direction of the vehicle. A frame is fixed to the roof so as to be located below the roof. A guide rail extends along each of the side peripheries of the opening portion. Each guide rail is fixed to an upper face of the frame and is located on the frame.
A movable panel for opening and closing the opening portion is provided at the opening so as to be slidable in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle. A sliding member for moving the movable panel is guided in each of each guide rail so as to be slidable in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle.
A draining groove member separated from the frame is provided on the frame so as to be located at the same general height as the guide rails. The draining groove member can drain water in the draining groove into a plurality of drain pipes connected to the draining groove member.
However, in the above-described sun-roof device, it oftentime happens that water gets into the guide rails and such water in the guide rails can be quite problematic. For example, water in the guide rails can cause the sliding members to rush which may adversely affect their ability to smoothly move along the guide rails. Also, water that is in the guide rails can sometimes flow into the interior of the vehicle because no structure is provided to catch the water as it flows toward the ends of the guide rails.